


I Tasted Coffee in Heaven

by Annenonymous029



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BangTwice, F/M, IdolxIdol, highschool love story, past vs present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annenonymous029/pseuds/Annenonymous029
Summary: This is the love story of a nerdy girl who keeps a lot of secrets and a guy who can't move on. Love will put colors to their life. But reality will turn them upside down.Can her unchained him from the past?Will he let himself dragged her in his own darkness?A love story that define what great love means.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also available in Wattpad. Just check Annenonymous work.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Sana's POV

Mil fleur! Gigantes komano! Stomp!..  
I woke up when i heard Nico Robin's voice(a character in One piece). I turned off my phone that lay in the bedside table then prepare myself for school. 

 

I'm a freshman in Peterson International Academy. Though my parents disapproved me at first from moving in Korea just to study and leave my life in Japan but eventually they let me do what I wishes in one condition. That is to bring my cousin Momo with me. 

 

I heard a light knock on my room while i was brushing my long brown hair facing the full body mirror. I'm almost ready. I just need to fix my hair then wear my nerdy glasses though my eyes is healthy. This is just my costumes.

 

"Sana-chan?" I heard Momo's voice behind the door.

 

"Come in!" I replied still facing the mirror. I pinned a white cute clip at the side of my hair.

 

Momo entered my room. We both wear the same uniform since we study in the same school though Momo looks prettier in her uniform than me.

 

I laughed in astonishment as i see her reflection on the mirror. She tied her blonde hair into high pony in her left side of her head. In addition to that she had a straight bangs that touch her eyelid.

 

"You looked like Yura of Girl's day. Are you doing some cosplaying?" I said in amazement. "Hajima hajima ma ma ma ma..." i even danced just like Girl's day in Twinkle twinkle to tease Momo.

 

"You're so mean. That's because i love Yura. I'll be honored if i looked perfectly like her." Momo walks toward Sana and help her with her hair. "You want me to braid you?" She asked.

 

"Nah, i'm hungry already. Let's go?" Then we both go outside to have our breakfast.

 

Exactly 7:30 am we left the house rented for us by my parents and went to PIA. The school is just walking distance so it just take us 10 minutes to reached the school ground.

 

"This is it. I'm here." I told myself as we enter the hall. A lot of students already here. As we pass the hallway i saw some students chit-chatting with each other, some cuddled in pairs, some reading books alone and others eating chips. 

 

"Sana-chan, until now i don't get why you really want to study here? Don't you missed your friends there in Japan? Or why you need to wear those glasses? You're hiding your cuteness, don't you know that? Momo's blabbering while she checking herself in her hand mirror as we walk our way to the registrar. 

 

"Not that really important." I said plainly. Actually nobody knows in my family or friends why i've decided this. I don't have any plans to tell them until i will find that guy. All i need to do is to look for a guy named Suga and do whatever i need to do and i can return to Japan.

 

We reached the registrar and get our schedules. We have different schedules except the last period. Momo was so dissappointed at the same time nervous. And since we only have 5 minutes before 8am which is the classes will start we decided to go our own separate ways. 

 

My first subject is Math. "Perfect! First subject is the stressful one." Talking to myself. This is what i didn't want to happen. Then i reach my room. It has two doors so i enter the door on the back part of the room. I picked the chair at back near the windows. I don't like attentions so it's a perfect place for me to seat.

 

"Hi!" I glanced to the source of the cute voice. An angelice face with a long perfect curly hair girl approach me. I was stunned in her beauty. And beside her is princess like beauty. 

 

"H-hi." I bowed to show respect to them.

 

"I'm Nayeon." The angelic beauty introduced herself. "She's Mina." She pointed to the girl beside her. Mina just raised her right hand to say hi. 

 

"Sana." I smiled as i extend my hands for a hand shake. They both accept it. Im glad that the students here is so friendly.

 

We are starting to talk about the school and stuff. Mina seated in front of me while Nayeon is beside her. It's already pass 8 but our teacher is not yet here. We heard some students outside starting to scream like crazy. Some of the girls inside the classroom run out to see whats happening. But the three of us still seating in our chairs. We just wait and watch the students that making a crowd in the door.

 

"Omo. It's them." One of the girl students yell to the girl beside her.

 

"They really so handsome, so cool, so perfect." Answered by the girl to the one who's yelling earlier.

 

I faced Nayeon and Mina with curiousity. "Maybe the trainee of some entertainment. I heard some are students here. Well they are quite famous since they have the possibility to be an artist someday." Nayeon explained.

 

"REALLY??" I exclaimed. I remembered that Suga is also trainee but i don't know what entertainment. All i know is he is suga, a trainee of a certain entertainment and study in PIA.

 

"Oh. You want to meet them?" Mina said in a whisper. I was shocked to what i did. I must not show them the truth. Or else i won't find him and everything will be useless.

 

"Uhmm. N-no. O-f course not." I lied. I watched the crowd in the door and they are still sneaking outside. "B-besides characters in the novels is way much better than them. Especially in manga." I added. And that's the truth. I guess.

 

The noise outside started to rise so the attention of Nayeon and Mina turns to the crowds. Thats a relief so that they won't ask more questions, no more lies for me. I also watched the crowd. A black haired guy enter the room from the mob. He's cute and i can say that his cuteness is so flawless. The girls that surround him drool in his presence. Their eyes popped like a heart as they stare at him. He blushed as he pass them and that makes him even cuter.

 

"Suga? Are you Suga?" In my mind. I wanna asked him but not in this place. Not in front of them.

 

He walked near in our seats. The two just looked at him plainly. He smiled at me or at them rather. 

 

"You're late." Nayeon pouted. I was surprised. "She knows him?" I thought. All i do is stare at the guy and then Nayeon then back to the guy. They seems to know each other.

 

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Namjoon-hyung broke something again." The guy explained to Nayeon. He smiled and rub his the back of his neck that show how embarassed he is. 

 

"Whatever. He's so clumsy." Nayeon said while crossing her arms. "By the way, this is Sana our new friend. Sana this is Jungkook our childhood friend." She introduced us to each other.

 

"Jungkook? Oh. So he is not Suga." In my mind. I give him a short smile. I cant help but feel frustated. "Hi."

 

"Hi there." He show me his precious smile. And i just divert my attention to the window to avoid his cuteness.

 

"Kookie, you likes to sits near in the windows right?" I heard Mina. "Here. I'll just seat behind Nayeon." Then they exchanged seats. 

 

"Thank you Mina" he replied with enthusiasm. I am still staring at my window where i can see the school oval and gym.

 

"I must find you. I made a promise to someone that i will. So i will do it no matter what. Suga." 

 

After a few minutes our Math professor, Mr. Lee Kikwang, finally arrived. Since the Mr. Lee is quite hot to be a Math teacher the class started to create noise again. And the class started but my mind still drifted to the fact that i haven't find him.

 

~~Chapter I end~~


	2. Yoongi's Misery

Sana's POV

It's lunch break, i've already texted Momo to ask her where she is and that we just meet in the school cafeteria. So i just went there while waiting for her reply. After Math I separated with Mina, Nayeon and Jungkook, so right now, i am alone. But its fine since i am used to it.

 

As i reached the cafeteria the first thing i do is search for familiar faces. Then i noticed someone was waving at me and it's Momo with some students. I went to her place.

 

"I've already bought you some lunch. And your fave, pasta."Momo said as i approach them. To be honest, i am not disappointed. Momo really knows me well. But not all my secrets.

 

"Thanks. You're the best." I said but my eyes nailed to the food Momo's ordered for me. I even takes my seat and disregard the people around me.

 

"Sana-chan i want you to meet Jihyo and Chaeyoung. Guys this is Sana my cousin." Momo.

 

"Hi Sana. Nice to meet you." The badass looking cute girl named Jihyo said. I smiled and nod as a reply. I am really not good at making friends.

 

"We heard so much about you." Added by the short haired beauty, Chaeyoung. I stared at Momo a what-did-you-told-them looks.

 

"What? I didn't do anything wrong." She defended herself and start eating her veggies. She's on a diet and i don't know why. She's slim already.

 

"Haha. Don't worry. She told us that how nice you are and how addict you are when it comes to One Piece." Jihyo clarify and they both burst to laughter.

 

Well, that's true. I'm an avid fan of One Piece. I love how straw hats pirate crew face every struggle they encouter. I even dreamed that i've joined them. I watched One Piece way back when i was in Japan and facing my own struggles. But now, its over, ithink. Thats why i need to find Suga. I can't start my normal life without finding him. He will be my finish line.

 

We all eat our lunch. We talk about our "First Day in School" experience since we are both first year. I've also know that Chaeyoung and Jihyo is also a trainee. They might be the key to my problem to find him. But i am still waiting for the right moment.

 

In the middle of our conversation i noticed Jihyo was staring at someone at my back. When i turn to look who might it be i saw Jungkook and other five guys on the corner table. I didn't find Nayeon or Mina with them. I faced Jihyo again and she still staring at them.

 

"Do you know them?" I asked her. She suddenly divert her attention to her phone.

 

"They are also trainee but at the other entertainment." Chaeyoung. "Actually that guy with a peach hair wearing a sunglasses that's  Namjoon. Uhm... Jihyo's childhood crush." She said while pointing her fork to Namjoon's direction.

 

"They looked like a group of gangster." Momo said jokingly. "They're cute but creepy." She spooned the yogurt to her mouth after.

 

"Yeah. They are actually seven in their group. But i barely see the other guy with them." And Chaeyoung continue to finish her lunch. 

 

This really gives me a hint that they will lead me to him. I can't wait to finish this. I will never let my vow be broken. "I'm gonna find you. No matter what".

 

The bell rang. And we all went to our classes. Luckily, Jihyo and I were classmates. So i won't be needing my books or mp3 to kill boredom.

 

Yoongi's POV

 

I woke up when i heard the bell rang. Sleeping in the rooftop is really the best thing to do when i'm bored.

 

"Aahh." I stretched my tired body. The sky catches yoongi's attention. "You look so beautiful as always, Sky." I shouted as i raised my hand as if reaching it. 

 

Rooftop is the best place for me. I love this place. And sleeping makes me happy too. I decided to return to my class. I went here during lunch break and sleep so i didn't eat anything. It doesn't matter. I am here to study not to dine. I need to study for our future. I smiled everytime i remember what we promised to each other when we were still young.

 

 

"Can't wait to meet you again, my love." Yoongi.

 

I went to my next subject, History. As usual, girls that i happen to passed by its either they scream or show their flirty sides on me or even drool as i walk in front them. They are always like that. That's because i am a trainee. I know they just think that how much money i'm gonna make in the future. Tsk. That's why i love her. Cause she's one in a million. She's not like them.

 

I enter my next class. I went straight to my fave seats. The back seat near the window. I put my bag under my table. Since our adviser wasn't here yet i put on my head phone and play my favourite song. My song for her. 

 

NP: Just one day by BTS

 

I was enjoying the song when someone enter the room that catches my attention. A girl with a straight brown hair wearing nerdy glasses just like her. Just like my beloved. 

 

"That's impossible. Eventhough i want her to be here it's impossible for her to travel from Japan to here." I turned into stone as i watched that girl enter the room. I even barely hear the song that i'm playing. 

 

Her smile is different. She's cute. But what i don't get is the glasses that she wears. Perfectly the same glasses that i gave to my love. "Maybe they just have the same glasses." Trying to convinced myself. I even didn't notice that she is already in front of me.

 

"Are you okay?" She asked. She even extend her hand to check my temperature but i stopped her by slapping her hand away from me.

 

"Don't touch me." I said angrily. She's not her so i don't need to be nice to her. I just stare at the window. I heard her mumbling but i have my headphones on so i don't understand whatever she's saying. I don't fucking care.

 

Mr. Jang, our History professor finally came. I put my headphones asides. The class started but i can't help myself stare at the girl in front of me that has the glasses the same glasses with my beloved. I heard her friend called her Sana. She looked like japanese. A nerd japanese girl. 

 

I stare at the window."I am starting to missed you more, Sky." i am talking to my beloved again.

 

I've been in love to this girl named Sky every since when we were still young. But they moved in Japan when i'm in third grade. But we made a promise to meet again. Sky's two years older than me but it didn't stop ourselves to fall in love to each other

 

Two years ago we meet again. She spent her vacation here with me. That's when we promised that i'll became a successful producer and her as a famous artist. And we will conquer the world with our music. That's the time we officially became lovers. The best days of my life. 

 

 

But last year, she called me in the middle of the night...

 

 

Flashback:

Riiiiiinnnnggg...  
I answered as soon as i see that it was from Sky.

 

"Hello? Suga?" I'm not mistaken its from her. Her voice is like music in my ears.

 

"Sky!!! I missed you Bae. How are you?" I asked her excitedly.

 

"I'm fine Suga." The silence tells me that she's lying. "Guess what. I am going somewhere. They said the weather is nice there. Where flowers blooms beautifully. There's a waterfalls too. A perfect place for me." She continues.

 

"Where is that? I wanna go there too." I replied. Though i felt something wrong.

 

"Haha. You can't. But one day you will." I heard her clear her voice. "I'm sorry yoongi."

 

"For what?" I can't help but feel nervous of what she might say. "Is she breaking up with me?" In my thoughts. But i just hope not.

 

"For giving you pain. For not being there. For being such a selfish girlfriend to yo-"

 

"Are you breaking up with me?" I cut her off. My voice started to shake. I can't help it.  I can't live without her.

 

"You know how much i love you right? And i still do. I will always do love you." I can hear her sob everytime she paused. And it killing me to hear her cry. "Yoongi, i just want you to know that you are my everything. My first, my one great love." She continues.

 

"Sky, why are you telling me this?" this is making me crazy. I don't get her point. "Where are you going anyway?" I am starting to raise my voice.

 

"Yoongi *sobs* always remember to take care of yourself until we meet again. We'll probably *sob* meet again." I don't see her tears but i can feel the pain that he keeps. "I love you. Sayonara."

\--beeep--

Flashback ends

 

Until now, i don't know what does it means but the important thing is we will meet again.

~~Chapter II ends~~


	3. Coffee and Sandwich

Sana's POV

Class is over. I can't believe that minty haired guy. He is so stubborn. Hmp. He looks like a charater in a manga. Luckily he has a mint coloured hair not the black one. Or else i would thought that he is the girl version of snow white. But his attitude contrast his looks.

 

"Sana?" My day dreaming cut out when Jihyo called my name while we walked pass the hall. We're going to the gym. Our next subject is P.E. so we have little time to prepare and changed to our PE uniform.

 

"What?" 

 

"I said Momo once told us you're from Japan." I just nod her for a reply. "So why did you choose to study here?" She asked.

 

I just stared Jihyo for a minute. I am thinking of an alibi to tell her. And she's looking at me waiting for an answer. 

 

"Uh. I-I just want t-to live here. T-that's all. Hehe." I faked a smile.

 

"Really." Obviously she's not convinced. But I can't just tell her. If Suga would find out that I am looking for him he might hide himself more. And that's not a good idea.

 

"Yeah. And besides the concert here is more affordable than in Japan." And thats the truth.

 

"Oh. You love korean music? Kpop?" Jihyo's eyes shined as she talks. She's funny.

 

"Mhm. Girl's day, Big Bang and many more." Well half of it is true. Momo is the one who is really a kpop fan not me. 

 

"~boom shakalaka boom shakalaka~" she sang fantastic baby of Big Bang after that. She really have nice voice. No doubt she's a trainee. Thats a relief. I guess she believed me now. 

 

We arrived at the ladies changing room then went to the gym. And PE class started. 

 

Our last subject which is English at last ended. Such a long day for a first day in high school life. Can't wait to eat. Classes drains my energy.

 

"I'm going to the dance club right now. They invited me to join earlier." Momo said while staring at her hand mirror.

 

"Isn't that to early to recruit members for the club? I mean this i-" Momo cut me off by showing me her palm saying to stop.

 

"Are you coming or not?" She's always like that. This attitude of her says that she's in a hurry. She's not pissed of or anything just in a hurry. Thats why a lot of people misunderstood her.

 

"Nah. I'm hungry. I guess I'll wait for you in the cafeteria." Though i really wanna go home i can't. I feel anxious when i'm alone at home. Nobody knows that. Cause i don't want them to worry about me again.

 

"Ok then. I'll text you. Bye." Then she turn and run out the room. 

 

I went to Cafeteria to buy foods. I heard that there's a rooftop here so i would probably go there to eat. I bought four chicken sandwich and a bottle of water. I put it in my bag after i paid at the counter.

 

You may think that im such a pig to buy four sandwiches but thats because i'm hungry. Don't judge me.

(A/n: don't worry Sana we understand.^__^)

 

Then i went to the rooftop it is in the 4th floor of the building. I opened the glass door at the end of the stairs. I feel the freshed air that touches my skin. I take off my nerdy glasses so that i can totally feel the breeze. I closed my eyes as i feel air that passes me. It's heaven.

 

Yoongi's POV

I bought two cups of black coffee and went to the rooftop. Sky and I loved to drink black coffee in our dates. That's why she called me Sugar before cause she said she doesn't need sugar in her coffee cause i'm with her but then she can't really pronounced the letter 'r' so its sounds like Suga.

 

I seated to my usually place. I place the cups in the floor. One beside me while the other one is next to the cup. Thats for Sky. In that way I can feel her presence.

 

I was about to sip my coffee when i noticed someone is there. A girl. A long brown haired and she's holding the glasses in her left hand. All i can see is her back. I smiled thinking that it might be her. Not that i don't know what my beloved looks like but you can't blame me we barely meet in person. I just know her voice and the glasses that i gave her before.

 

"Hey!" That's the only word that comes out in my mouth. The girl slowly turned her head towards me. She's the girl earlier in my History subject. I was disappointed knowing she's not the girl that i've been waiting for.

 

"Waaah!" She panicked that makes her lose her balance and stumble in her butt.

 

"Seriously?" I said turn my head to the different direction. "Is that your way of flirting with me? Showing me your undies." Actually i didn't see that. I'm not interested anyway.

 

"Hentai!(pervert)" she shouted. I don't what does that means. I just pretend that i didn't heard her. I continue to enjoy my coffee.  
The place became quite again. Maybe she decided to run or whatever.

 

"What's this?" I was shocked that she is still here. And she's sitting next to the second cup that i bought. And she sit like a dog waiting for her master patiently.

 

"Are you with someone?" She asked. I just stared at here. Now that she's not wearing the glasses i can see clearly her eyes, her cute nose, her chubby cheeks and her thin pink lips. 

 

"Hey!" She snapped her fingers in my face that wakes me up. "Is this coffee? Can i taste it? I never tried it before." She  said in a cute way.

 

"Are you flirting with me?" I said in disgust. Then her faced changed into don't-you-dare-say-that looks. I divert my attention to my coffee instead. 

 

"Eeerrrr. Sugar!" I faced her in surprise. Is she calling me? The way Sky calls me. Then i saw her holding the cup that i bought for Sky. "So bitter. You don't put any sugar?" And she keeps on whining.

 

"Cause that's black coffee. Don't you know that? That's basic." I'm trying to insult her. So that she won't stay besides me. Its annoying.

 

"This is the first time i taste this..." her voice sounds like she's about to cry. But i refuse to show any concern for her. She's not my friend anyway. 

 

Silence accompany us. I don't know what she's doing. I don't dare to look at her. I might feel pity for her. And i don't want to feel that. Suddenly my stomach starts to make noise. Skipping lunch is really a bad idea.

 

"Here." The girl give me her two sandwiches that from her bag. But i didn't accept it. So she just put it besides the coffee cup that she sipped earlier. "Don't worry i just bought that in the cafeteria. I do still have two more." She smiled.

 

I just give her a don't-need-that look but she just smiled at me. Her phone beeped so she check it. Maybe someone texted her. Hell i care.

 

"Oh i have to go." She stand in her feet and wear her glasses again. Before she turn her back she bring the cup of coffee she sipped.

 

"What are you doing? Thats not your coffee." I stopped her for bringing the cup.

 

"Sorry but i do believe in indirect kissing. And besi-" 

 

"Yeah yeah yeah. Bring it. Whatever." I cut her off.

 

"Thanks. I apologize to the owner of this cut. But thank you i am starting to like it." She even bowed at me before leaving.

 

Now i'm alone again. A cup of coffee and two sandwiches accompanied me in watching the sky.

 

"Here. Sandwich for you Sky. Someone stole your coffee so lets just share my coffee instead."  I said jokingly while staring at the sky.

 

Sana's POV

"What's that?" Momo pointed the cup that i am holding as we meet at the cafeteria.

 

"Coffee!" I even raised the cup in her face. "It's black coffee."

 

"As far as i know you don't like anything that taste bitter." She's right. I don't know i just can't help it.

 

"I don't know. Maybe i fell in love to its aroma." I said while smiling.

 

"Such a weirdo."

 

~~Chapter III end~~~


	4. Past be past

Yoongi's POV

"Okay. That's all for today." Choreographer-nim ended our session for today.

"Yeah." V and Jungkook replied in chorus.

 

After class we had a practice for 4 hours. Preparation for our upcoming debut. Seven of us in the group finally become one. 

 

"Hey Yoongi." Namjoon approached me as i put my stuff in my practice bag. He is our leader at the same time the one who composed some of our songs. Of course we helped him with that too.

"Hmm." I replied raising my eyebrow.

"Why you're late?" He said plainly. I understand he is our leader so we are his responsibility.

"Sorry hyung. I just need time alone." I closed the zipper of my bag and faced him. "Don't worry this will be the last time." And assured him with a smile.

"Okay then." He tapped my shoulder lightly.

"Yoongi-hyung, can you go with me? I am hungry. Wanna buy something." Our maknae, Jungkook, said from Namjoons back.

 

"Wait. I have extra sandwich here. I forgot to eat this earlier." I offer him the sandwich that i get from my bag. 

Namjoon, Jungkook and the guys, that one by one show their selves, stares at me with surprise and confusion. I can see Hoseok, our main dancer, drop his jaw.

"Are you sick." Jimin finally say a word.

"Nope. Someone gave this to me earlier. I've already eaten the other one." My hand holding the sandwich still in the air. "Seriously guys. What's with that look?" 

 

We've been trainee for almost a year and spent most of our time together so we became close already. And somehow know each other secrets.

 

"Hahahaha." Namjoon burst into laughter while holding his stomach. Now their attention turns to leader-nim. "Sorry. Can't help it. Don't tell me someone finally got their guts to confessed to our heartless yoongi." 

 

"Whaaaat? I am so proud of you man." Jimin roll his arms around my nape that makes me closer to his tummy. And he ruffled my hair.

 

"Are you start dating hyung?" Our innocent Jungkook added.

"Wai-wait!" I stopped Jimin and of course the others from thinking anything. " No. There is no one is dating. And no, no one confessed. If you don't want this just say so." I said annoyed. I return the sandwich to my bag. But before it entered the bag Jungkook get it from my hands.

 

"Hyung, i am really hungry. Thanks anyway." he turn around and opened the sandwich's wrapper.

 

And one by one they left me except Namjoon. He leaned in the wall while crossed his arms in front of him.

 

"I thought you are ready to open your heart to others. If that happens, i would probably be happy for you." With a serious tone.

 

"That will never happen. Sky and I are still in a relationship. Don't teach me how to be unfaithful with my girlfriend." I tried to say it in a joke way.

"Yeah. Whatever. I just hope you open your eyes to reality, Min Yoongi." Then he turn his back. His words strike a knife in my heart. I can't move from the pain that i am feeling from his words. 

 

"Bangtan the van is ready." The staff enter the dance room. The van that they provide is the one that fetch us to the dorm.

Jimin, V and Jhope run off to the van. They always like that. They love to compete to each other. I pick my bag and exit the room lastly. Starting today we'll be very busy in school and here. I missed my bed already.

 

Momo's POV

I woke up when i heard someone's in the kitchen. I check the alarm clock on the bedside table. And its 5:35 am. I looked for my cute slippers under the bed and went outside. I was astonished when i saw Sana was preparing two bento box. And she's about to finish.

 

"What's that?" I am so confused. I seated on the chair on the kitchen counter acrossed her.

 

"Bento. I missed eating this. You know, way back in Japan." I can see her smile while she focused on arranging the food in the box.

"Yeah. So why you made two?" She stared at me with surprise.

 

"I-It's for you." Then she wear her faked smile again. Obviously, not.

"Sana-chan, forget your ex already. He is no good for you. I don't get why you still loved that guy. He chose that slut just because of what? 'Cause you don't give what he wants?" She just stared at me as i scolded her.

Her boyfriend broke up with her three months ago without giving her a reason. Because of that she cried almost everyday and skipped classes. Her families and friends was so worried about her. 

One day, she left home for two days. The day that she came back her dress that shes wearing when she left was full of blood. And she's holding a CD on her left hand. We can't even talk to her cause she passed out. Until now nobody knows what happened to her or what she was doing on that two days and whose blood in her dress cause she doesn't have any wound but she has bruises on her palm and hips. She even change into someone else. The Sana that i know before is so jolly, never lie and very friendly to everyone. That Sana is very opposite on Sana that standing in frontof me.

 

"Momo, i'm fine." Another faked smile. "Actually i woke up too early to study my notes. So i made this." She put the boxes in the paper bag.

 

"I heard you last night talking to someone." I prepare the table for our breakfast while she's cleaning up her mess.

 

"Yeah. That was mom. She's checking us out. Well, i said we're fine and very comfortable with this house. I also tell her that we've new friends and she was so happy." She chuckled.

 

"Aaawww. They probably missed you. Anyway, what's for breakfast?" I asked as i take my sit and she uncover the food on the table.

 

"I offer you an American style food. Bacon, sunny side up egg your favourite and of course wheat bread." I cackle as she act like staff in some restaurant.

"Nice one. Good job. But you forgot something. I am on a diet, remember?" 

 

"Thats why i made this." She showed me the pitcher of water that has a lot of sliced lemon floating inside. "According to my research this is effective as an antioxidant. So don't you worry my beloved cousin." She takes her seat in front of me after she put some of that lemon-water she made on my glass. 

And we both enjoyed our breakfast. Sana is a big fan of American foods like burgers, sandwiches and also italian pasta. That's why everytime she made bento it is more on breads not rice.

 

Sana's POV

Our teacher on our third subject just give us activities so we end earlier than the other students. I went to my locker to get the paper bag where i put my bento boxes earlier. I still have 30 minutes before lunch break so i decided to went on the rooftop.

 

"I am sure i can enjoy my bento there alone." I giggle to myself because of excitement.

 

As i reached the place i excitedly run towards the place where i sit before with that guy before. 

 

"What are you doing here?" From a familiar voice. I slowly turn to the owner of the voice which is standing on the other edge of the rooftop. His two hands was inside his pocket and staring at me plainly.

 

"I just want some quite place to enjoy my lunch." I said staring the floor. He is so creepy when he is like that. I can't even stare at him straight. I hear footsteps. He is getting closer to where i am standing. My heart beat even faster.

 

"Would you mind sharing it with me?" He stopped few steps from me. I looked at him in surprise. "Is that your lunch?" He is now staring at the paper bag i am holding.

 

"Y-yeah. I-i made t-this." I can't stop my shaking voice. To be honest i don't know why i am like this in front of this minty guy. "I d-don't mind. Let's eat."

 

Yoonji's POV

"Y-yeah. I-i made t-this." I can sense that she's nervous. But why? She's cute when she's like that. The hell yoongi? Are you cheating? "I d-don't mind. Let's eat." She continues. I just secretly laugh at her.

 

We sat on the same position like before. She take out two boxes in the bag. She gave the other to me and the other one for her. I opened it and i was surprised. Different kind of foods. I thought its just rice and meats or something. But this has mini sandwiches that cuts into triangle, octopus-like hotdogs, if i am not mistaken the circular one is the maki.

 

"Itadakimasu." She said while holding her chopstick. She get the circular one that wrapped in i guess is seaweed wrapper and she extend her chopstick in my face. "Here. Try this." I turned to stones to her action. Is she trying to feed me?

 

"You know i can do it alone, right?" And she return to her senses. Maybe even her didn't notice that.

 

"I-I am so-" before she lower hand i hold her wrist and take it instead. 

 

"The hell yoongi? What are you doing?" In my mind.

 

She then laughed at me. I hardly chew the food this big. "You look like a chibi. Hahaha. Kawaii (so cute)." She didn't stop from laughing and i eventually laughed too.

 

Then we eat our lunch. I love it. We chat a little about what happens in her class. I also share mine. I am starting to feel comfortable with her. And i guess we have the same feelings.

 

"Are you okay?" I asked her as she was focused on her phone. Maybe she is texting someone.

"Yeah. Just my my cousin Momo is looking for me. I didn't noticed it's already lunch time." Still typing on her phone.

 

"Okay. Thanks for the food anyway. That taste good." I closed my eyes. I want to sleep like i used to do before here. Since she'd be leaving soon i can enjoy this place.

"Hey? Don't sleep. It's bad for your health." She start poking my face. I opened my left eye. She smiled. I don't know what with that smile but i am captivated with her. "Wake up. I'm sorry for being rude of not introducing myself before. My name Sana." She offered me for a hand shake.

"Yoongi." And i accept his soft slender hands. She then take her hand. "Wait, you didn't wear glasses today?" 

"What? Oh yeah. Maybe i forgot to wear it today. I am not used to it yet." 

"Why did you wear that for?" I asked her out of curiousity.

"Uhm. I wear that for someone." Though she is smiling right now i can sense that this smile is different from her smile earlier. "Well, it doesn't matter. I guess i won't wear it ever again." She added.

"I hope you don't mind if ask you this." She nodded at me for confirmation. "Where did you get that glasses?" I finally ask her that.

"Three months ago someone gave that to me. We met after my boyfriend broke up with me." Her face gloomed. I can't take to see her like that. 

"Love him?" She stared at me with confusion with the words i say. "Do you still loved him?"

"Damn. What kind of question is that yoongi? Obviously she does." I lectured myself in my mind. "Stop it yoongi. You love Sky right? So don't act as if you like her. She's just cute. That's all." I added trying to convince myself.

"I don't know. It was three months since the last time we talked." She forced a smile. 

"It's his loss not yours." Finally i heard her chuckle in what i have just said.

"I never thought that you became cheesy when we talk serious things. You always act like the grumpy old man everytime we met." She's still laughing. I can't help but laugh at my actions too.

Then we chat until lunch break is over. We separate ways after that since we have different subject. I somehow i am starting to like her. "But take note, i like her as friend. Only as friends, get it?" And i can't stop smiling everytime i think of what we talk about.

~~Chapter IV end~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you still confused of the story but the answers will soon be revealed.
> 
> Please comment your reaction about this chapter. See you on the next update ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thought about this chapter. Be it positive or not.
> 
> Thankee for reading ^^


End file.
